clubpenguinstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Club penguin: Red Circle
Do not edit the story! You can edit grammar mistakes, but not the story. This is my second story on a wiki, the first being here. Plus, none of this is real. (I can't say if this is a creepypasta or not because I don't really know) One last thing: This is kind of a crossover between Animal jam and Club penguin, but it's mostly on Club penguin. The Story My sister, Kaiden, was just about to play Club Penguin, walking over to her computer in our room. I was currently playing a game called Animal Jam, and she asked me to play Club Penguin. "Meet me on the server Yeti." Kaiden said. However, when I logged on as Caracarabear, the server was not on there. "I can't find it!" I said. "Me neither." Said Kaiden. Kaiden's username was Flower Fall. But no matter what username she had, There was no Yeti server. Then an error popped up saying: Club Penguin needs to update. We clicked okay, then we played again. After that, there was only one server. Christmas Tree. It sounded pleasing, but it wasn't. When me and Kaiden joined, we stood on top of a bunch of dead puffles with blood oozing out of it in the town. There were many dead penguins and puffles. Then, a penguin named Fman122 appeared It sounded so familiar... Fman122 was a hacker on animal jam, so why would he come to Club Penguin? The red penguin, having no eyes, came closer to us, then stopped. A little before we stopped, there was another red penguin. The username was IAmSadVerySad. So why were all these hackers from Animal Jam coming to here? Well, my sister was scared of hackers, she once told me. It's a phobia she had. We both had phobias, as I had a phobia of cats and blood. We both had phobias of blood. Then I saw a Sensei Gray Penguin with cat ears holding a bloody knife. The other penguins around us, including the cat penguin, said: "...kcab emoc uoy fI" I somehow understood it, then I realized it was actually backwards. I tried waddling out of the circle, but my penguin was rooted to the bloody puffles. Then I saw many penguins. I never seen most of them before, except three. Rookie, Gary, and Cadence. Only Rookie had a bloody knife. The rest had nothing. Rookie then killed all the red penguins, including the cat penguin, then all the famous penguins, except for rookie, held bloody axes. "kcab emoc reveN" Rookie said. We were able to run, but the penguins followed us. Each room, the famous penguins were a different color. Red, Blue, Red, Green, Blue, Blue, Red, Red... We stopped at the Cove. there was nowhere else to run! I looked at a lock, locking the hut where you play Catchin' Waves. There were four colors. Red, Yellow, Blue and green. I remembered how the penguins changed colors, so I entered that in. We were somehow inside the boiler room, trapped. Then I remembered the log out button. I clicked on it, and it said: .ereh gnimmacs rof dehsinup teg uoy ,tanw uoy lla maJ laminA no yalP I remembered that time where I scammed many people. They gave me many items, but why would I get punished here? On Club Penguin? The famous penguins turned red and circled around me and Kaiden. My penguin was rooted again. A message popped up after. It said: Your connection was lost. Thank you for playing Club Penguin. Waddle on. The power went down except our computers. We played on the server Christmas tree again to see what was actually going on with the penguins and the red circle. After we went on, our screen went black. Then a voice by me and Kaiden said: "You're a bully and a scammer. And you're a hacker. I know both your names, Katie and Kaiden. You just can't wait to bully and hack and scam again. If club penguin is your favorite game, why don't we ruin it. We will punish you for what you did, and we will never forgive. Red Circles will always haunt you. Blood circles. "Kaiden, when did you hack?" I asked Kaiden. Then, somehow, I died. Epolouge (optional to read) This is from the perspective of the soul of Katie. Journal: 10/13/18 Club penguin is so innocent. but, still rude and cruel. They try to get banned as fast as they can and they want to get banned. But a Club penguin with no rules is better. Nobody cares about Animal jam. If they play it, I'll fake it that they scammed or hacked. They must play Club penguin more and join us. To scare them to death is to make them join us. Animal jam has shown nothing but mean and cruel. We were the original. I'll get them back someday. I will make another Club Penguin for those fools. Its name, Club Penguin Rewritten. -??? After reading this journal, I know his plan. To make Club Penguin famous again, and to hack Animal Jam. All games get equal rights, but violence is not the way. When will he learn. Other I might do a Part 2 soon in Animal Jam Stories Wiki, found here (Link not ready yet) Hope you enjoyed!